Kamen Rider Den-O + Shin-O
Kamen Rider Den-O + Shin-O is the title of a special episode of initially played as part of a full hour special titled Crayon Shin-chan Midsummer Night: I Have Arrived! The Storm is Called Den-O vs. Shin-O 60 Minute Special!! that aired on , . It featured a crossover between Shin-chan and the tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Den-O, as well as three normal summer-themed episodes. The Den-O characters are drawn in the style of Shin-chan's regular characters.2007.07.20 - "しんちゃん　仮面ライダーに変身！". archived from the original on February 24, 2008.2007.07.21 - クレヨンしんちゃんに俺、参上！仮面ライダー電王がクレヨンしんちゃんにゲスト出演！". archived from the original on September 27, 2007. Story When Misae is trying to get Shin-chan ready for the bus on time, he suddenly has to go to the toilet. As Misae pleads to him to hold it in until he gets to school, Shin-chan manages to get inside, but instead of the toilet he finds himself on the DenLiner and on Ryotaro's face. He quickly becomes smitten with Hana and Naomi, much to their chagrin, while everyone tries to figure out why Shin-chan has managed to get on the DenLiner. Back in the Nohara house, Misae bangs on the door as the Belly Imagin tries to grant Misae's wish, which is to get Shin-chan to the bus on time. Back on the DenLiner, Hana realizes that it must be due to an Imagin, which Shin-chan mispronounces as "Himajin", including calling Momotaros a red Buriburizaemon, who Momotaros identifies (and summons) as the legendary Imagin. When Ryotaro transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form so they can defeat the evil Imagin that has appeared, Shin-chan jumps up and manages to transform with him into Kamen Rider Shin-O. When the door opens on Misae, she is insulted by Momotaros just as the Belly Imagin attacks the group. Den-O takes a beating until Shin-O glues the Belly Imagin's three fat buttocks together, leading the Imagin to want to go back in time to erase any day Shin-chan was on time, only to find none exist. Den-O destroys the Belly Imagin, saving Shin-chan and Misae who leave just in time to find that the bus has left without them. The Owner, impressed by how Shin-chan has helped them protect the flow of time, allows Misae and Shin-chan to go back in time to just before the bus arrived. Bidding farewell to their new friends, Shin-chan realizes he still has to use the toilet, but while fighting with Misae to get to the toilet, soils himself just as the bus rolls up. Characters * - A very unlucky young man who discovered the Rider Pass, and eventually uses to become Den-O to fight the Imagin and protect time/space. * : Another sigularity point like Ryotaro, Hana helps in protecting time/space while keeping Momotaros in line. * : Den-Liner's caretaker/maid who is extremely hyper and does not get surprised easily, sticking to her belief of making only coffee despite her batch being poorly made to non-Imagin. * : The strange man who owns Den-Liner and has a habit of speaking in complexes when it comes to the nature of time. * : A kindergarten-aged boy whose antics are the basis for his series, prefers to be called Shin-Chan. While going to the bathroom one morning before school, Shin-chan is transported aboard the Den-Liner. There, he causes mischief for the crew and passengers. He becomes Kamen Rider Shin-O to help Den-O fight an Imagin that has contracted itself with his mother. * : Shin-chan's mother, a homemaker of age 29 and is angered easily whenever Shin-chan makes fun of her or mocks her by acting like her, with the standard retaliation physical: spanking, screwing fists, pulling cheeks, and even striking his head to produce enormous, but temporary, lumps. But her intent for Shin-chan to get to school on time inadvertently had her open a contract with an Imagin, endangering herself and the Den-Liner crew. Imagin are the main antagonist group in Kamen Rider Den-O. Shin-chan mistakenly calls them which means 'bored person'. * : The hot-headed Imagin that first possesses Ryotaro, aiding him in Sword Form to fight other Imagin rather than fulfill his contract. He is also the subject of most abuse from Hana. Momotaros plays a part in summoning Buriburizaemon into the present by removing his shoulder pads and clapping them together like two coconuts. * : An Imagin that forms a contract with Misae Nohara while she's trying to get Shin-chan out of the bathroom so she can get him to the bus on time. * : This Imagin is depicted as , an anthropomorphic pig who appears in Shin-chan when ancient Japan is discussed, a quite cowardly/lazy/treacherous/funny sort who talks like a hero. Momotaros identifies him as the Legendary Imagin. Once summoned by Momotaros, Buriburizaemon gets himself contracted to Shin. He has a habit of disappearing while attempting to speak. Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Crossovers